Wonderland
by MondayRain90
Summary: Can a girl fall down a rabbit hole, into a world of chaos, and come out unchanged? The minute Orihime was forced into Hueco Mundo, she began to find out. One-Shot, one-sided AiHime. Songfic-ish? Rated T. Kinda Angsty.


**Authors Note****:** So I'm in need of a major distraction right now, so I figured, why not write? I'm freaking out, my dad is supposed to be flying back to my hometown tomorrow from a business trip and with all these terrorist threats to small planes ( which is exactly what he's flying in) I'm having panic attacks over here. Yes I worry too much, I know. I just want this weekend to be over. I'm so nervous for him…I'm trying not to think about it so….ANYWAY story!

This is a little one-shot drabble thingy to distract me. It's about Orihime during her stay in Hueco Mundo, with hints of one-sided AiHime. Constructive Criticism is welcomed so please review! I want to be a better writer, so by all means!

_Song Lyrics used_- _"Wonderland"_ Natalia Kills ( main inspiration), _"Her name is Alice"_ Shinedown,_ "White Rabbit"_ Emilia Torrini. If you want the files to any of these songs, let me know and I'll email them to you!

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns everything. **

* * *

><p><em>I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest.<br>I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me.  
>Don't want your stilettos. I'm not Cinderella.<br>I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armor._

The metallic bracelet felt like a dead weight on Orihime's tiny wrist as she reluctantly left the Kurosaki home…and Ichigo. She bit her lip as she turned to look at his window before heading back down the walkway. She wished she didn't have to wear the hideous piece of jewelry, wished she could shake Ichigo and wake him up to ask for help. The frightened teenager wanted to tell him how much trouble she was in and that she needed him. But that would be incredibly selfish of her…after all didn't she agree to this madness to save her friends? Yes, selfish indeed. So she continued her way towards the canal, just by the bridge.

Ulquiorra was waiting there for her with his signature pose; hands in his pockets, keeping himself guarded and hidden from everyone. She stepped hesitantly towards him and his emerald hues that glowed in the eerie moonlight. "Have you followed our agreement, Woman?" he asked in a monotone voice. Orihime simply nodded, not able to utter a word. So many people she wanted to say 'Good-bye' to, so many things she wanted to do. Yet here she stood, as Alice, about to jump into the rabbit hole.

_You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty.  
>Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly?<br>I want it all, but I want you more  
>Will you wake me up boy, if I bite your poison apple?<em>

The throne that Aizen sat on was exceedingly tall, and Orihime strained her neck to see his surprisingly attractive smile and chocolate brown eyes focused solely on her. He spoke with such diction and softness that it unnerved her. He asked her to show him the supposedly 'extraordinary' power she possessed. _Shun Shun Rikka_. She couldn't understand how mere hairpins and healing powers infatuated such a strong Shinigami. A defected Shinigami.

Ignoring the taunts and remarks from an Arrancar she hadn't encountered before, Orihime watched with clouded eyes as Grimmjow's arm slowly regenerated back to its original state. It was a marvelous sight, she thought. But not enough to be considered any worth to Captain…no…Lord Aizen. She healed one more thing upon the blue haired Espada's request and watched as he completely shattered the other Arrancar with no remorse. She was in Wonderland indeed.

_I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me,_

_Take me to Wonderland, Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland_

_Wonderland_

Ulquiorra left her in the cold dark cell which was to be her room. It was nice, but by no means cozy. It was frigid with a barred window…showing only a glimmer of the odd moonlight in Hueco Mundo. This world, she realized, was not like her world. It was backwards, raw and dangerous. Her thoughts drifted to Ichigo and her other friends. Surely by now they would know that she was gone. She had purposely left traces of her reiatsu during her visit with Ichigo; not for the intention to come rescue her, but for him to remember her. That's all she wanted.

She felt so lonely, picking at the pleats on her school uniform. Holding back a shiver, Orihime told herself to be strong; that despite the curious nature of this world, she would survive…she just had to. However, in Wonderland, everything is nonsense. Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't.

_When I lay my head down, to go to sleep at night,  
>My dreams consist of things, that'll make you want to hide.<br>Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers.  
>I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger.<em>

"I'm showing you the Hogyoku because I trust you. I need you, Orihime. You'll help me…won't you?" his voice sounded like the richest chocolate money could buy. It was so rich that after one bite of it, you had to put it away for fear of getting sick to your stomach. Yet, it entranced the auburn haired girl as she stared up at him in a speechless stupor. Nodding was literally the only thing she could do. He had shown her the entire means of his operation…what exactly was she supposed to do with that?

Her mind raced as she was escorted back to her cold room. She couldn't stop thinking about that stubborn curl resting on the bridge of his nose, or the way he sashayed over to her with his hips slightly angled toward her in a seductive, yet subtle way. Or maybe it was how he smiled down at her, speaking to her in those luscious tones that made her want to sink through the floor. Scolding herself, Orihime told her racing thoughts to focus. She had to get that precious Hogyoku of his and destroy it…that would make her worthwhile.

Once back in her room, she was told to change into the Arrancar uniform laid out before her. This erased any thought she had previously of Sosuke Aizen as she picked up the soft linen, holding it out to examine it. This was the final piece of the process; the final threshold that would show Aizen's claim on her. Was she really going to go through with it? Turning to make sure she was alone before changing, Orihime Inoue rid herself of the only thing reminding her of Karakura Town, of Ichigo Kurosaki, of life in the Halcyon days. Barely having enough time to step into her new garment, Ulquiorra returned to inform her that her friends had come to Hueco Mundo for her. _For her._ Ichigo...Chad and Uryu. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit relieved… however she remembered she had a part to play.

"They belong to Lord Aizen and are for his purpose and use."

Who said Alice really wanted to play flamingo croquet with the Queen of Hearts anyway?

_I want the love,  
>the money and the perfect ending<br>You want the same as I,  
>So stop pretending.<em>

Aizen came to visit her that night, much to her surprise. He entered with suave and finesse, charming her with his kind words. She knew they were lies…right? Yet, she couldn't help but blush when he backed her up against a wall, figuratively and literally….when he ran his hand through her long hair much like a lover would…when he kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips. She shuddered and turned her head abruptly. She wouldn't play his little game. _But in truth it felt so good. _

She had expected to be reprimanded by the former Shinigami. He only laughed somewhere deep in his throat and pulled her closer to him as he whispered in her ear. "To stand outside your virtue, no one can ever hurt you…or so they say." And with that he left, leaving her confused.

Tears welled in her eyes and Orihime sank to the floor, shivering from the events that had just past. Or maybe just the cold room. This world, this Wonderland, was frightening beyond comprehension.

_Sometimes the curiosity,_

_Can kill the soul but leave the pain,_

_And every ounce of innocence, _

_Is left inside her brain_

Ulquiorra visited often, leaving reports to spite and upset her about her injured friends. He would glare at the tears in her eyes, demand that she eat, and leave. Aizen, however, would always approach in the evening, nonchalant and sultry. He would comfort her with false hope, only to watch her break slowly as he gives her the hard facts. She chose to come here. They chose to come after her. What the Arrancar are doing to his intruders was of no concern to him. He made himself the good guy, and she had heard it so many times she had almost believed it. Almost believed it enough to kiss him back each time his lips met hers. Almost enough to follow him back to his private room like he asked. _Almost._

Then came the day when Loly and Menoly found the little "Princess's" room. She trembled as they mocked her and claimed they were 'on to her'. Jealousy ran deep in Loly's eyes as the first blow was the hardest. After that, the breaking point was inevitable. Orihime closed her eyes and wished Wonderland away. She had fallen down the rabbit hole, in a world of chaos under her own will and she wanted out. Now.

"I-Ichigo…" she whispered in false hope between painful kicks to her stomach and chest. She was barely conscious when Grimmjow 'saved the day'. She knew it wouldn't count. Heroes didn't exist in Wonderland.

_I wanna show you how  
>good we could be together.<br>I wanna love you through the night,  
>we'll be a sweet disaster.<em>

Orihime watched helplessly as the man she truly loved fought monsters of this strange world. She watched as her friends, from Soul Society and World of the Living alike, fought with substance and hatred towards Aizen's faithful Espada. And for what? A simple girl who could reject entire events? Was she that important for people to die? Orihime didn't think so. Yet, here she stood, praying for each and every person's safety as they took the battlefield. This had to end soon enough.

After healing Ichigo when the final battle ended, Orihime ran to the great Captain Kenpachi, aiming to heal him and finally _go home._ She wanted to leave this dreadful place and all of the hateful, evil beings that resided there. She failed her mission to destroy the Hogyoku and she didn't care. This world had claimed enough of her virtue, of her soul and she wanted nothing more of it anymore. Orihime thought of all the things she wanted to do when she got home, that smile returning to her lips.

She thought too soon as an Espada she hadn't met before swept her off her feet; delivering her to the King of the world she wanted to get away from. Slowly opening her eyes, the young girl watched as Aizen stalked down the stairs, claiming her face with his hand. Her bottom lip trembled as he brushed his thumb against it in a loving manner. She wanted to cry, to stomp her foot like a child because she had truly failed to escape. Aizen's words still managed to captivate her, telling her to smile and even comparing her to the sun. Shivers ran down her spine as his hot breath caressed her ear.

Her mind had to take a few moments to recover, but they heard the next sentence loud and clear. "Until we destroy Karakura Town." After that, nothing mattered. His entire soliloquy about his elaborate plan meant nothing to her now. _ Destroy Karakura Town. Destroy Karakura Town. _This was it. It was over. Her precious home, friends, life, everything as she knew it, was about to be destroyed. Aizen took one last look at her before stepping through the Garganta, giving her a once last smile.

_And if you go chasing rabbits, then you know you're going to fall. _

_I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me. _

_Take me to Wonderland. _

**A/n: **I promise I'm not on drugs. I'm just in a super weird mood and wanted to write this. I'm obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, so naturally I had to make a comparison. Though, I feel like I rushed things at the end as well as how it flowed and what not. I didn't want to follow every single scene and I didn't want to do a LONG rendition of ALL the battles towards the end of that arc, so hopefully that didn't ruin it. Let me know! Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
